Great Sword
Weapon Overview |} Weapon Traits The Great Sword requires certain amount of knowledge to use it properly and master it; it becomes a slow weapon if not used correctly. It is a very handy weapon with a very nice damage output. See the Videos ahead; there are some tutorials on becoming a GS master!. *GS's provide the hunters with shielding capabilities by pressing "R" button. The downside of this is that you lose sharpness with each shielded attack; the amount of sharpness losing this way is rumored to be the equivalent to a bounced attack. Don't forget those whetstones!. *The Vertical slash can be "quickdrawed", this means that if you are walking or running and press triangle, you will quickly attack with vertical slash, thus giving the fastest GS attack possible. *The vertical slash can be charged, this works just like a bow's charges; while marking the attack if you hold triangle, the attack will charge, this is posible also to a quickdraw. And most importantly, the third charge gives really high damage capable of even knocking down a Rathalos that is flying. *Due to the size of the GS, its horizontal slash can get rid of mobs of monsters very easily. This has a downside for multiplayer since you can also very easily hit your fellow hunters. *The Upside slash can literally send fellow hunters flying if they gets hit by it; if used properly, you can save another hunter from monster's attacks (they do not receive damage from this attack and they will be invulnerable while falling). *The GS has its own damage system based on which part of the Great sword you are hitting the enemy. The hilt and the tip of the blade gives the poorest damage, while the middle secion deals the top damage. *All 3 slashing attacks can be chained together, but no two same slashes can be chained. For example, after slashing vertically, either the horizontal or the upward slash can be performed, but not the vertical slash. However, chaining an upward slash and a vertical slash causes a lengthy delay between each attack. *Hunters can roll to the sides or to the front after each attack, giving you a nice option for hit and run tactics. This can be done to avoid the delays that come after each attack. *Along with many other weapons, you can find the area with the most damage by looking at your slashes: if it flows right through the victim, it is not a weak spot, but if the slash stops for a split second while on contact, it is weak. Videos The Monster Hunter Wikia does not take credit for these videos KaQfWPk3eJU Movements on Detail Weapon Sheathed = Draw weapon + Direction = Fast Draw vertical attack. (HOLD) + Direction= Fast Draw Vertical attack charging. = Draw weapon = Roll (Standing and holding R''') = Quickly draw weapon and block. (See method below if running/sprinting). + (While running/sprinting - must hold '''R before pressing) = Quickly draw weapon and block. Weapon Drawn R'''(HOLD) = Defense stance (defending will lower sharpness) = Vertical Slash (Can link to a previous slash different from vertical slash) (HOLD) = Vertical Slash charging (Can link to a previous slash different from Vertical Slash) = Horizontal Slash (Can link to a previous slash different from Horizontal Slash) + = Upward slash (Can link to a previous slash different from Upward Slash) = Roll (Can be used right after any slash to cut down delay times after each slash) '''NOTE: As mentioned above in the weapon traits, each Slash possible with a Great Sword can be linked to a different one, making an infinite chain posible. See also Weapon Types Weapon Mechanics Great Sword (file) All Great Sword Images Great Sword Tree (MHF2) Great Sword and Long Sword Tree